11 Pete & Myka Drabbles
by Christie Redfield
Summary: Written for LJ Challenge. 11 Pete/Myka Drabbles.


Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show's creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.

Claimer: The only thing I own are the drabbles contained within, nothing more nothing less.

Spoilers: Burnout, Time Will Tell, Vendetta, Duped

Feedback: Love it, live for it, cherish it.

Category: Friendship/Romance

Summary: Written for LJ Challenge. 11 Pete/Myka Drabbles.

Rating: T

Author's Notes: I have a ton of movie score music mixed in with my other stuff; I figured it better to stick with songs that actually had lyrics, as opposed to lyric-less music. Some of the mission themed drabbles are quite confusing, and given the limited time frame of the song I was only able to throw so much together, if you're curious as to what I was trying to get across, just ask. And go easy on me; it's the first time I ever tried writing one of these. Beta read by the ever awesome _**CubKitPup**__. :) _The challenge originally calls for just 10, but I decided to throw in a bonus drabble hence why there's 11. Anyway enjoy.

11 Pete/Myka Drabbles

By Christie Redfield

**Nightwish – Creek Mary's Blood:**

Myka & Pete watched as the Indian reservation disappeared in the rearview mirror, the landscape melting away behind them into endless fields of green, so much lost, so little gained, and oh so much blood spilled, but for what? In the past it was land, and today it was over an artifact.

"Do you think he finally found peace?" Myka asked as she cast a glance towards where the ancient ceremonial staff now rested, safely neutralized.

Pete nodded his head, "The ceremonial staff is no longer in enemy hands, I think he'll finally be able to watch over his descendants in peace, especially knowing now that they're safe."

**Boys Like Girls – Two Is Better Than One:**

Myka smiled as she rested her head on Pete's shoulder, her fingers intertwining with his as they watched the sunset, taking immense comfort in his presence as they watched the sunset together on the back porch of the B&B. If someone had asked her where she could see their relationship headed she definitely didn't picture things like this.

After losing Sam she doubted she'd ever be able to love again, let alone fall in love with Pete. But somehow he had helped her to heal, and now that they were together she couldn't picture a life without him, and this relationship had only just begun. Who knew where it would lead them both.

Right now she didn't know nor care; all she knew was she had Pete, and that he was safe, and that was all that mattered. She'd never tire of his sweet kisses.

**Nightwish – Cadence of Her Last Breath:**

Myka's heart pounded as she raced across the pavement, and she screamed out Pete's name, the rains pounded down on her back, the night black and dreary. It only added emphasis to the nightmarish world she was trapped in. And as loud as she screamed out Pete's name, her cry fell on deaf ears.

The artifact confused her to no end, who was the mysterious woman who appeared in the visions, and why did she hope to see her again? Could she bring her back to reality? Back to Pete? Or had she brought her into this twisted reality, and was she but a pawn in a much larger chess game?

Like a butterfly's wings her heart fluttered as she glimpsed sight of her partner some distance away, would she ever wake from this dream? She had to run from the woman not to her and she had to get back to Pete.

**Brook Benton – Boll Weevil:**

"Seriously a farm?"

Pete and Myka gazed upon the endless fields of cotton that surrounded them, of all the places to go artifact hunting, a farm, and supposedly one with possessed insects.

"Could be worse, we could be searching for Jiminy Cricket?" Mused Pete aloud.

"Pete, don't you even start."

The last thing either remembered was being chased by an evil tractor.

**Nightwish – Master Passion Greed:**

Never had true love seemed more frightening, first the comb, and now both witnessed as a man overcome by his endless love for his beloved wreaked havoc on the small town, insisting it was all for the love of his life. The flames tore through the area without compassion, an irony considering it was a woman who had driven the man to inflict such pain and suffering.

He claimed it was all for her, that the town would benefit, but who was the real manipulator in this bizarre game?

Myka couldn't help but reminded of the vengeful, jealous goddess Aphrodite, her bracelet the sole reason for sending this man into a bizarre fit of jealous, vengeful wrath. Love could be so frightening, especially when for all wrong the reasons.

**Evanescence – Further Away:**

Further and further away, Myka could feel her partner slipping away the more time he spent out there with Alice and he didn't know it. The illusion Alice had painted only drew her closer to her partner, and pushed them both further apart. Now it felt as though she and Pete were only drifting further and further away.

Myka sat wrapped inside her thoughts as she thought of Pete, out there on the other side of the mirror, with that woman, Alice. Could he even see it was really her, or could he see Alice for what she really was? A thief, a monster, a betrayer. _Stay strong._

**Nickelback – Something in Your Mouth:**

Pete would not lie; Myka and her Twizzler obsession was going to drive him nuts, especially with the way she had taken to eating them, either he was crazy or she was doing it on purpose.

It mattered little to him as she knew how to tear up the dance floor with him.

**Whitesnake – The Deeper the Love:**

For all the grief and worry he had put Myka through, Pete paid Myka back in double being there to offer his shoulder when she needed it. There were times he thought of leaving, so she wouldn't have to suffer and worry over him, but at the same time he had to admit, he liked having someone worrying over him, and he would never forget the night he poured his heart out to Myka, convincing her to not leave the Warehouse, after that devastating incident with the Spine.

He wanted her in his life, his love for her would never die, in fact it only felt like it grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. He would never let her go; he couldn't no way no how. He was going to stay with Myka.

**Within Temptation – The Heart of the Everything:**

Sometimes he had to wonder what was this fight all for. This strange and bizarre world he and Myka had been thrown into, between the Regents, and now a resurrected HG Wells, whose fight were they truly fighting, for the good of others, or for the Regents?

Would they become like Jack & Rebecca? Should they run while they still had a chance, at the risk of meeting their end for doing the Regents dirty work? Would they become but a faded memory, or was Myka right, and that they should listen to HG and pull the wool away from their eyes, see what it was she saw? The truth?

**Iyaz – Solo:**

Pete felt like his world had been crushed, Myka was gone, and there was no way of knowing if she would ever be back, lost somewhere between and space and time. He felt like he had lost his sense of purpose, like he had lost his other half, flying solo was not his thing, not anymore, not since he met Myka. Together they were an unshakable team, and now there was only an I.

**Nightwish – Ever Dream:**

Myka secretly dreamed of being loved, of being able to love again, but she wondered if Pete was willing to take a chance on her, like she was willing to take a chance on love again. For him she would be willing to take a chance on love, if only he would agree to open his heart up to her. Her heart had only just begun to heal, but that didn't mean she couldn't love again. Pete gave her hope, if even only for a moment; she would love to share his love, to be loved by him. Till then she only had her dreams, some day, perhaps some day, but for now they were but dreams.


End file.
